Three Sisters of Black
by darlingtigerangel
Summary: This is basically the how the three black sisters Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissagrow up together. This is the parts of their younger toddlers years to Hogwarts. I plan to write a sequel to it and another after that to fill in missing spots.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this plot is all my Idea.

Chapter Summary: this is not the complete chapter

November 19, 1951

Bellatrix Black born 9 o'clock a.m.

Two Years Later

August 3, 1953

Andromeda Black born 3 o'clock p.m.

Two Years Later

May 14, 1955

Narcissa Black born 2 o'clock a.m.

Three Years after the birth of Narcissa, the three girls were gently snoozing away the afternoon in the playroom.

The nursery was painted with a feminine charm. With baby pinks, blues, and light purples swept across the cream colored walls. It was quite a contrast to the dismal hallways and rooms of the black manor. They all snoozed quieting in blankets. It was currently about 2 o'clock pm. Around three the girls awoke. First in was Narcissa, the youngest, who woke. Narcissa was followed by Bellatrix, the oldest, awoke and nudged Andromeda awake. The light brown hair flipped into her eyes. Annoyed she blew them out of the way.

"Have a good sleep Bella?" Andromeda asked.

"Good," she said shortly. Bella was a bit cranky from just waking up.

"I'm hungee," Narcissa squawked in her usually childish tone. She was three and it certainly was shown.

The oldest, Bellatrix, had a break from her lessons on Wednesdays. Andromeda as well had the break. It was nice for Narcissa to have a play date with her sister other than on weekends and after school.

Bella and Ann both attended Young Wizard's School of Primary Learning. It was where they learned the basics before going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Narcissa was to attend in two years time. She would be slightly ahead because, she often took in everything her sisters were quietly reciting to themselves. YWSP (Young Wizard's School of Primary Learning) was a tough school that required the constant help of parents and tutors at the early ages of five and six. By the age of seven the children will have adjust the courses. Instead of hiring a tutor for Andromeda Bella simply helped her and by the time Narcissa enters YWSP she will have Andromeda.

The three girls walk into the kitchen and each grabbed an apple from the table as a snack before dinner. Andromeda had to take one for Narcissa, as she was too small. Taking a seat on floor, around the living room. They kept conversation small as each was chewing on apple. Narcissa had apple juice dribbling down her chin all the while.

"Are you girls enjoying your snack?" Their mother smiled graciously.

"Mm-hmm," The sister had replied in unison.

"Only one though remember, don't spoil you dinner."

They all nodded except for Bellatrix who replied in a confident "Yes, Mama".

The night trudged on with nothing out of the ordinary happening. The sister finished their apples, played for an hour or two, ate dinner, had their baths, and were took there bed time story of Cinderella. Then each departed to their beds.

Each snuggled with a blanket while slowly one by one slipped into dreamland where each dreamed the most pleasurable things.

The next morning Bellatrix and Andromeda had gotten ready for school. The day was bound to be ordinary as ever, except for the fact that Bella's class was getting new seats.

Bella's Class

After the seat and reassigned

"Ouch!" She had just felt a sharp tug and her ponytail. The black haired boy was laughing behide her. "Do you mind?"

"No," the boy said snobbily.

"Humph," She stuckk her nose up into the air.

"Ouch!" The boy had pulled her hair again! "Stop It!!!"

"Make me!" He said in a sing song manner.

"Young Miss Black! you must be silent at once!" Miss Everwood ,the teacher, snapped ferociously.

The Boy laughed for, he was not in trouble.

"That goes for you to Mister Lestrange!" The boy fell silent upon hearing his name.

"Y-y-yes ma'am," the boy whimpered.

They day finished without any other out burst and Bellatrix returned home from that day of school in peace.

A/N: Hey thanks for reading everybody! I've always wanted to write a story about the black sisters and I want to really just show what I think happened and happens to all of them! I hoped you like it please review!


End file.
